A snowflake in the Rain: Team Three Icebreaker 7/14/15
'''Participants''' [[Yuki Hyorinata]], [[Inuzuka Villi]], [[Kaguya Fumetsu]] '''A Snowflake in the Rain: Team Three Icebreaker:''' EirwynFrostSilver: -Hyo stepped out of the training area and headed back into town, she was completely lost in thought, walking against the flow of foot traffic, her eyes covered by her ebony bangs. How could she be so shaken by the face of a dead man? Would that happen every time she would go on a mission now? What was wrong with her…. She sighed. She could smell the scent of fresh cut flowers and she looked up to see the flower stand to her left. She looked around her chocolate orbs gazing at the shops around her. She had been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't even notice she walked down the wrong street. She turned around… she had walked two blocks too far… This was ridiculous. She had to callous herself from this shakiness. She took a deep breath and breathed out quickly steeling herself as best as she could. She looked up as she walked down the street, and there they were again, she could see them, those cold dead eyes. She shook her head, shaking the image from her thoughts. She reached up and rung out her pigtails, that were becoming heavy with water. She didn't even notice that she was about to walk right past both of her teammates for what would be the second time. Once again devolving into deep thought.- RandAltork: *Once the team was dismissed Villi and Liioco began heading off themselves. Villi's ears twitched as he listened to everyone disband, Hyorin was first to go, her steps sounded heavy, distracted even. Liioco let out a soft growl* "I don't know boy, Maybe its best we leave her to her thoughts? .... Well how would I know" *He frowned and kept walking from what he could hear Fumetsu wasn't too far from him. The rain had soaked Villi and Liioco through, their hair and fur heavy with water. They were walking down the street when he could hear Hyorin's steps coming closer. When she was about to walk past Villi, he held his arm out and stopped her, placing his hand on her shoulder and turning her around* "Walk with us Hyorin, how does our chakra prodigy of the team failed an exercise like that. Something bothering you?" *Liioco nudged her leg as they walked and stayed between the two* "We're an actual team now, you gotta let us all know what's going on with you" *His voice was relatively sincere even mixed with a bit of concern. However he held himself with absolute confidence, no sign of any worries. Liioco let out a bark of agreement and ran ahead before running back* "We've got your back" *He ran a hand through his head and squeezed out as much water as he could, the bandages around his hands were still torn up but the skin was no longer damaged* Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRpx: -Fumetsu sighed to himself stretching out before giving the tree a small pat as he looked at it. "Later then..." he said before sliding his hands in his pockets and slowly going out of the training grounds after the other three. He didn't realize it but he was walking after Villi. He was also lost in thoughts like Hyo but he was thinking and trying desperately to remember his family and friends before his arrival at Amegakure. He would walk, looking into the distance as he heard the other two. Villi was insisting on talking to Hyo and he saw that Villi even turn her around. Not a thing one would do because it wasn't polite but he did agree that perhaps both Hyo and Fumetsu himself needed some time to relax before the mission Akatori mentioned. He saw Hyo being very distracted during the last exercise and even now she still seemed a bit spaced out. He would speed up the pace not knowing if the others saw him or in Villi's case, hear him. When he caught up to them he was next to Hyo while Villi and Liioco were on the opposite side. He was a lot taller than Hyo, as tall as Villi so she was basically surrounded by towers, excluding Liioco. Of course, Fumetsu was slowly getting taller and he thought about cutting his hair, thing he should do after him and the other three bond as a team. He wasn't going to cut all of his hair, no, he liked it, he was just going to cut the part that was resting on his back because it could prove dangerous for only a genin so it wasn't even a thing he was doing because it was unconfortable, it's for safety reasons. As he walked with them he remained silent and looked forwards, not glancing at them as he listened to their conversation.- EirwynFrostSilver: -She flinched when he touched her shoulder and looked up shaking her head, her eyes slightly glazed over from being in her haze.- "Oh hello Villi-san, Liioco-san."- she looked to her other side feeling a presence seemingly looming over her. She gave a nervous smile. -"and Fume-san."- she said with a slight bow. She looked to Villi, he even noticed it… -"Oh… it was uh, nothing… just uh… feeling a little bit haunted is all." -she said shaking her head. Her mind slowly creeping back to thoughts of how she was going to fix her problem.- "I promise… it won't happen again…"- she said with a polite bow. If she let this get to her as much as it was at the moment, she could compromise a mission, she couldn't let that happen. She turned to the both of them with a slightly forced smile.- "Anyone hungry after that training? I don't know about you two but I skipped breakfast from being so excited."- she said with a slightly nervous giggle, doing her best to change the subject. She really didn't want to trouble her teammates with such thoughts at the moment.- Guest_RandAltork: *He felt her flinch as he turned her around. Once she was walking with them he let his hand fall to his side. He heard Fumetsu come closer, standing on the other side of Hyorin, Villi grinned and gave a quick wave in his general direction, he never seemed to turn his head in people's directions* "Haunted you say?" *Villi frowned and Liioco even made a noise of concern. As they walked Villi stayed silently, the frown still on his face* "The Pirate?" *Villi recalled the day easily, it had been .... eventful to say the least. He shook his head and sighed* "I won't push it. But talk to us, us four are a team, if theres something on your mind let one of us know, you aren't alone. Gotta get that Team spirit going, right Fume?" He smirked, there was no sign that any of his past actions haunted him, he seemed completely in the now. At the mentioning of food Liioco ran circles around the three* "I think he speaks for us all. Same place as usual boy?" *With a loud bark the small pup ran down the street and rounded a corner. Liioco would be heading to a small restaurant tucked away amongst the markets, it served a large variety, from ramen to tofu burgers they catered for just about everyone. Villi would usher them to follow* "Come on, we know this place, the food is ten out of ten and cheap as heck" *Villi nudged Fumetsu's side with his elbow and grinned* "Liioco and I get 30 percent off all orders" *If his eyes weren't covered by the headband he definately would have winked, he walked ahead laughing, running his hand through his soaking hair again* "And best of all, it's completely indoors, none of this stinking rain while we are eating" He'd lead them towards the small restaurant if they chose to follow.* Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -He listened closely to their conversation about a certain "pirate" as he noticed Villi's waving but didn't do anything else. He listened to Villi encouraging Hyo to speak to them in case she was having problems. It was pretty obvious that Hyorinata was pretty shaken up but like Villi said, he won't push it and neither will Fumetsu. Hearing Villi waiting for his approval Fumetsu simply nodded, knowing Villi will probably not notice but Hyorinata would, letting her know that both her teammates cared. He noticed the dog running around them after Hyo mentioned food. After being nudged and hearing Villi he spoke softly yet keeping his serious tone.- "I wasn't really going to eat..." -He then watched as the other walked ahead laughing. After a moment he looked down at Hyo, his eyes being barely visible to her because he was looking down at her. He didn't say but turned to look at Villi again who complained about the raining, making it obvious that the Inuzuka wasn't really a fan of the wetness of this town even though Fumetsu was enjoying it... it gave an artistic feel to the village. He then silently followed the two hungry and excited dogs, keeping an eye of Hyo while at it. EirwynFrostSilver: -She heard Villi mention the pirate and nodded. -"Yeah…. its just his face…. when I put my senbon through his throat… I didn't think I would have such a problem with it. I mean they were trying to kill us and all…"- she said almost with a half mutter. -"I just have to numb myself to it is all… I mean, its not the last time something like that is going to happen…"- she said with a sigh trying to think of a solution to her problem. She watched as Villi and his ninken got excited at the mention of food. -"Lead the way… actually…."- she said with a nod. She turned to Fumetsu. -"Care for a race to the restaurant, assuming everyone knows where they are going?"- she asked as she reached up and rung her hair out again. Her chocolate eyes looking up at her ivory haired teammate, catching a glimpse of his brightly colored eyes. She knew where she was going, because it was the same place Villi-san insisted on going after their mission last time. She continued to keep pace with Fume as they continued walking down the street together. The idea was a good one, as it started to get her to think of something other than her problem.- Guest_RandAltork: *Villi sighed when she admitted her troubles were caused by the pirate* "I thought so" *He shook his head and smirked "We'll talk more on this, something like that shouldn't be bottled up" He rolled his neck and laughed* "I'll meet youse there, it's not hard to miss, and yes, you are eating Fume, team bonding 101, eat food" *Villi took off following after Liioco who was nowhere in sight, he fast on two legs but as he rounded the corner he dropped onto all fours, wisps of orange chakra streaming off of him. He dodged through crowds at an incredible speed before finally stopping at the restaurant. Liioco was already laying in front chewing on a bone as big as him* "Ahh you're spoilt" *Villi stood back up, the feral features of his technique fading away. He walked inside without waiting, chose a four seated booth and began ordering his meal. He'd ask to open a tab so that the other could come in and order freely with his 30% discount. Like always Villi ordered two large steaks cooked rare with a side of steamed dumplings. While his order was being cooked he kicked back and waited, the only sounds were that of Liioco chewing and the sizzling of the kitchen* "The pirate huh ..." *A small smile crept across his face* Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -He continue to listen to the conversation. From the looks of it, they were probably on a mission or something and Hyorinata killed a pirate with a senbon in the throat, she was haunted by the face of a dead guy. That kind of thing is normal, at least for most of people. So perhaps his teammates weren't like him, a guy who tries hard to not kill anyone in a spar or anything which put him in a disadvantage every time he was in a fight. He heard Villi's comment on Fumetsu, who insisted that Fumetsu was going to eat. He listened to Hyorinata and shook his head.- "You can do it with Villi, hurry up, he's already running..." -He then turned his head to look at the building next to him, seeing a platform and jumping on it before jumping up on the roof. He was watching where Villi was heading to and he knew where the destination was since he was there one or twice. He did the Ram hand seal to body flicker, going on another rooftop, and doing that multiple times. Once the restaurant was in sight he used the Body Flicker to appear next to Liioco, just when Villi arrived. He made gesture for Hyo to enter before getting inside himself. He walked up to his seat and remained silent.- EirwynFrostSilver: -She looked to Fumetsu and nodded, climbing up to the rooftop before him. She watched as he body flickered away. She kept running, to the nearest electrical line. She ran across the line quickly using her chakra to hold herself to it so that she could cross the street quickly without running around people. She got to the shop and hopped down from the roof, arriving about the same time as Villi. She nodded to Fumetsu again and entered the shop before him. She looked to Liioco who held a bone about as big as he was in his mouth and she giggled. She took the empty seat at the table beside Fume, assuming that the space beside Villi was for Liioco. -"Yes, the pirate…I just can't seem to shake his eyes... I have to figure something out.... this won't be effective during a mission."- she twinged for a moment, putting her hand to her side, it was throbbing again. She wondered if with all the activity she had reopened her injuries. She looked at the food on the table and smiled. -"I'm starving…"- she smiled, setting her hand back down on the table, picking up her set of chopsticks.- Guest_RandAltork: *Villi nodded to one of the chefs as the others all took a seat, in a few minutes they began bringing out assorted foods. Liioco jumped up onto the chair beside Villi still carrying the large bone. Villi picked out a dish with mostly meat, making sure the meat was only seared instead of cooked through before he began eating. As he ate he listened to the others in particular, Hyorin's deal with the face of a dying man. He remembered the day well, it should have been a simple fishing trip yet they were attacked by a duo of pirates. Villi had suggested they kill them, and was fully prepared to kill both himself. Instead Hyorin finished the other off before Villi could offer to do it. He let out a low sigh and started untying his headband, he placed it on the table and blinked a few times before turning his head towards Hyorin though his eyes seemed to look past her* "Try forgiving yourself first. Secondly, you once told me you want to restore your clan's name, that might be hard if you take lives. So if you can, let someone else do the killing for you" *He sat back and shrugged before turning his head to Fume, he raised an eyebrow* "What's your opinion on it?" *his voice was steady despite the topic as he waited for them to speak again he placed a square of beef in his mouth. Liioco had managed to place the bone on the table now and was still chewing it * "Hmm at least its clean" * Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxp: -He listened to the others, listening closely to to Villi's words before the Inuzuka asked for the Kaguya's opinion and he sighed before speaking in a calm tone- "Killing... From what I have read my clan was known for killing so at this point in time... it would be close to impossible to restore my clan's name... The thirst for war and blood that my clan was bearing nearly led to their extinction... I'm am very glad that our clan has only a few who have the Kekkei Genkai, including myself... because if everyone did... there would be more innocent blood being drawn..." -He looked down and then shook his head lightly.- "My goal is to avoid killing unless I'm forced to do so... on my journey nicknamed life..." -He looked over at Hyorinata his bangs going on one side of his face as she had another clear view at his eyes, serious eyes yet as he looked at her the look in them became softer.- "A pirate... I suspect they attacked you first and did something bad... but remember... not every crime should be punished with death... I guess that is how people see it around here... You should forgive yourself like Villi said... and perhaps take the same route as me... non-lethal if you can... or without too much pain if death is needed... Someone killing for you would work for your clan's name... but would it really work with you?... Would you be alright with that?... Not being the one that pulls the trigger doesn't mean you are not the one that is responsible... I can not restore my clan with only myself alone... If those after me will be like me everything will be better in the end... sooner or later..." -He took in a deep breath before exhaling in his mask.- "Eat, forgive and forget... and relax... We're here..." -With that he finished his speech and looked away, his bangs covering his face again. Fumetsu wasn't speaking much most of the time but when it was the case he would speak for as long as it was needed. He didn't mind whether or not his teammates were listening... he spoke up his mind and that's all. If they decided to kill or not it wouldn't make them as bad persons in Fumetsu's eyes- EirwynFrostSilver: -She nodded listening to both Fumetsu and Villi, then sighed, picking a few pieces and placing them on the small grill in the center of the table to cook. -"That is true… but I can't be a non-lethal person either… There needs to be a balance of lethal and not lethal…" -she said calmly, her eyes growing a bit cold. -"I forgive myself… What's done is done, and I can't recall my actions in taking his life. I can only rationalize it. I condemned him, one man to save dozens…"- she watched the meat sizzle on the barbecue. -"I know at times like that what must be done…. all I can do is make it clean, and painless if I can…"- she said resting her cheek in her hand. -"Like I told Tetsuo-san, his ideals of no violence are a beautiful thought, and I commend him in his actions, but there will always be violence… without it we would never know peace."- She reached over with her chopsticks and flipped over her steaks, listening to them hiss as the raw side touched the searing hot grill.- "I just never thought it would bother me so much is all… thank you both for your help with this… I don't wish to burden you both with such trivial issues…"- Her ebony hair slowly began to dry as they sat inside the warm dry building, it started to frizz, and looked rather matted as it got dryer. Her bangs dry enough to fall into her face to cover her eyes.- Guest_RandAltork: *He nodded as Fumetsu spoke, he sounded a lot like Tetsuo in a way. His ideals of peace and non-lethal actions were admirable, honorable even. In fact Villi felt a little jealous, there was always a craving that made itself known in a fight. He let out a low sigh and shook his head* "I'll kill so you both don't have to" *he muttered it would be quiet enough that they would have to really be listening to hear it. He grinned and began fishing for some more meat, there was a plate of raw beef pieces, he fed a few of the raw pieces before slapping some others on the grill, the meat was only on their for a few seconds before he started eating them, the edges barely even browned. he did this for a few of them, in fact he seemed to be dodging the vegetables as much as he could* "I'd like to believe peace is a reality, but if there was peace we wouldn't have jobs" *He shrugged and placed more meat on the grill, drizzling soy sauce over them before eating them. He looked back over to Hyorin and started laughing "Hyo, you'd be more of a burden too us if you didn't speak to us. We need that synergy that comes with us knowing what's bothering the other, otherwise when the time comes we may feel that we can't fully trust each other, we need to have each other's back" *He nodded a few times to solidify his point. Liioco even let out a loud bark of agreement* Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -He sighed once again- "If there is no violence then there is peace... Villi, if there was peace we wouldn't need jobs that include killing... You say you would do the killing for us but..." -He heard what Villi said earlier, reason he was going to mention it now.- "... as you seem like the type that would take challenges I'd say I have the hardest task since being non-lethal is harder than being lethal... especially when your Kekkei Genkai is made to kill..." -He thought for a bit before looking up at the ceiling, his hair drying up slowly, getting to a silky state which it was rare for others to witness since he was mostly in rain and when he was in some building he didn't stay for long at all. He then nodded in agreement to what Villi said about Hyo and how they needed to have each other's back.- EirwynFrostSilver: -She nodded to the both of them. -"I promise not to be a burden on the two of you in combat. You have my word."- she said with a nod before changing the subject. -"So enough about my problem, lets talk about each other right? This is a team Ice Breaker yes?"- she said looking to the two of them. -"Who wants to start?"- she said before picking her pieces off of the grill and setting them on her plate. She set her next round on the grill along with some vegetables, you never know… they might help her grow an inch or two… She set her chopsticks down and grabbed at her pigtails, running her palm down her charcoal locks. Her hair was pin straight, though slightly frizzy, as it had lost all of its curl from the rain. She looked at the two of her teammates with a smile, before flagging down the chef for some tea to go with her meal. -"Fume-san, Villi-san, would either of you like something to drink?"- she asked while she had the chefs attention. Her chocolate eyes looking to the two of them for an answer, for both her icebreaker question and about drinks.- Guest_RandAltork: *Villi sighed and nodded they both had good points* "That's true, Fume, I don't envy your predicament at all" *He couldn't imagine being someone who was against killing when everything about screamed kill. He listened as the chef came over and Hyorin ordered a tea, he thought for a moment as he considered what to drink* "Ahh, just a jug of water ... oh and a clean bowl" *Villi didn't drink much but water if he had the choice he'd probably drink Sake, he'd stolen his mothers before and it tasted pretty good but for now water would do, the bowl was also so Liioco could drink something. As the drink orders were placed Villi let out a sigh * "a Team Icebreaker huh. Well, here's a fun fact. Liioco and I hate the rain. Not the village, the actual rain. It's so, depressing, if you can imagine, for your whole life the dominant sound is this pitter patter over and over and over again it would drive you mental, i'm amazed i'm not insane. We have this goal to be wandering nin, still loyal to Amegakure and its people, but we just wanna live out of the rain, i wanna be able sit outside and not hear this drab dreary tone in the back of my head, y'know?" *He reached over and scratched behind Liioco's ear, his fur had dried now but he smelled pretty bad* "Also Liioco smells horrendous when he gets wet" *He smirked before laughing* "What about you Fume, any fun facts we should know?" * Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -He listened to Villi as he agreed then shook his head to the chef showing that he didn't want anything himself.- "A fun fact?... I don't really matter but... I can only give you this as "fun", The earliest clear memory is me getting out of a broken box in one of these Amegakure alleys... the rest is foggy... I can hardly remember anything else... If you want more of this "fun", I was fighting a girl and she blew up from putting too much chakra into a paper tag... and I was there... staring at it getting some pieces of my memory together... Let's see... something else... I have fought the Kage of this village and what seemed to be a Anbu member as my first spar along with our Sensei, when she was chuunin and along with someone that is part of your clan... Who I fought later on and he managed to defeat me... I think it's enough "fun" for now.. the rest will happen with you two..." EirwynFrostSilver: -Hyo looked at the two of them with a slight smile, then realized the table went quiet…- "Oh is it my turn? Ok… My family has been on the move since I could remember, this is the first time my family has been in one place for longer than a few months. I actually don't mind the rain, I just have to get used to the wet clothing all the time now…" -she said calmly. -"I am originally from Kirigakure, but I wouldn't really call it home…" she said with a shrug, picking up her chopsticks and reaching over to the grill to flip her food so that the other side could grill. She pulled her cooked vegetables off of the grill and onto her plate as they were done. -"I only recently had the chance to actually graduate the academy… um… I have a sibling… Toshiro-nisan. Oh and I want to be an Anbu someday."- she said with a nod before putting her first piece of food in her mouth, using proper manners as she did so, she chewed her food and swallowed. -"That is all I really have to share..." Guest_RandAltork: *He raised an eyebrow as he listened to their attempts at breaking the ice. He smirked and let out a little laugh as Fume explained his 'fun' facts* "Fume, it might not sound great to you, but you've already had a more eventful life than I have. All I've achieved is like ... two or three kills, all of which necessary. Nothing interesting. Hmmm though the highlight of my life though is this fuzzball" *He rubbed Liioco's head and laughed before looking back to Hyorin* "I'm still impressed your family got its own compound, I'm a bit jealous. Though we are happy with our apartment, it's pretty easy to climb to the roof of those even without chakra control" *He poured the jug of water into a bowl and slid it in front of Liioco, he moved the bone out of the way before he started drinking straight out of the jug. Villi clearly had very little class.* "Anbu though, that's an interesting ambition, You gunna do the same sorta thing Fume?" * He tilted his head in curiosity, water trickling down his chin* Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -He listened to Hyorinata's story. "Kirigakure... home..." hearing the word home wasn't really a happy word for Fumetsu but then he realized this was his home now. He heard Villi's words shortly after he got sad once again by the word "sibling" which he clearly couldn't use much but then he was surprised to hear the word "Anbu".- "Villi, killing isn't a great achivement since It's not that hard to kill... rather easy but to keep someone alive is harder... You get bonus points for bringing someone alive than to bring someone dead... Also... Yes, I kind of am going for the same sort of thing. I am glad Hyorinata here is going for it too. I guess if me and her both make it there I will be able to keep an eye on her and still have her back even after we won't be a team..." -He smiled under his mask at the thought of that and remained silent, letting the others speak.- EirwynFrostSilver: -She looked to the two of them.- "Boys, just because I am a girl does not mean you have to take care of me like I'm some kind of fragile little snowflake." -she said picking the cooked meal off of the grill.- "I panicked once during training… I'll get over this." -she said before sticking one of her pieces of steak in her mouth with proper etiquette. Her chocolate eyes looking to the two of them as she ate her meal quietly. She swallowed her food before speaking again. -"I can handle myself in a fight I promise, besides I'd be a terrible kunoichi if I couldn't."- Her eyes turned to Liioco as he lapped down his bowl of water hastily, her eyes turning to Villi as he chugged down the water directly from the jug. -"You're going to get sick if you drink to quickly you know…"- she said quietly. She shook her head. -"Anyway we should get to know each others fighting styles now that we are going to be going on missions together." - she said calmly with a slight smile.- Guest_RandAltork: *Villi laughed and waved his hand* "We can try Hyorin, we can try" *He went back to eating before tilting his head towards Fume* "You're right, killing isn't an achievement unless the odds were against you. No, Survival on the other hands, that's an achievement" *He grinned in a very casual manner. He went back to drinking from the drug and raised an eyebrow at Hyorin's comment* "Pfft I won't get sick, don't be silly. Anyway, fighting styles huh? Well, Hyorin you've seen it. You could probably call it wild, untrained, savage even. We hit them then get out of the way, since i'm blind i like to drop smoke bombs or blind my opponent somehow. Uhh dirty fighting i guess is a good way to describe it really" *Villi laughed and put the jug back down, wiping water off his face before petting Liioco behind the ears* "What about youse?" *He waved his hand and the waiter rushed over, taking the empty plates so the table was a bit clearer. He walked off the plates balanced in precarious manners along his arms before he disappeared back into the kitchen* Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: "Well Hyo... you don't have to be helpless for someone to watch your back... We're a team now and we'll be comrades then, especially if you will be a fellow Anbu member so of course I would watch you back... I'm pretty sure you can take of yourself too but better safe than sorry..." -He chuckled lowly and looked at Villi- "That is true, it is an achievement if you kill someone against the odds but it needs to be worth it or it will turn out to be a big failure..." -He shook his head and then listened to Hyorinata. He then learned about Villi's fighting style and said his own piece.- "My fighting style is just a normal one for now before I can use my Kekkei Genkai... Now it's just plain tactical taijutsu since I cannot have any element..." EirwynFrostSilver: -Hyo sighed.- "I know I don't have to be helpless for you to watch my back… it is the whole, we'll kill so you don't have to. I can take care of myself in that regard. My families honor is not decided through my choices of killing or not. Its through following the rules… besides Amegakure has no issues as far as I know of, such as suspicion against my family."- she said calmly. -"In Kirigakure, they still hold a bit of a grudge for a civil war that happened well over two hundred years ago…" -she said before taking another bite of her meal.- "My family's Kekkei Genkai was the issue there… and so far I don't think the Amekage has a problem with us… seeing as we haven't been made to leave yet…"-she said after chewing and swallowing her food, still maintaining proper etiquette.- "Speaking of Kekkei Genkai, I need to learn both elements for mine, as my skills are quite average at the moment, standard quick ranged attacks are more my style of combat, I also prefer stealth as opposed to being up in an enemy's face..." Guest_RandAltork: *Villi shrugged and picked up his headband. He rolled it in his palm for a bit before he began to tie it back around his eyes, moving it slightly to make sure it was comfortable. He stretched slowly and groaned as his muscles screamed* "Yeah, your family's honor may not be affected but yours might, and it's not even a matter of honor" *he tapped the side of his head* "But your health could be affected"* he shrugged again and fished through his pockets for his wallet. *"Yeah, your family seems to have settled in nicely to be honest. So you both have a Kekkei Genkai huh? That could give us an upper hand on some of the other teams. I've found a nice mix between stealth and Close Quarter Combat tends to work wonders" *he smirked and stood up flipping his wallet in the air. He made his way over to the counter and paid for all the food before heading to the door* "Anyway, we should grab some rest before our Sensei gives us an assignment. This has been an interesting Icebreaker I'd say" *Liioco barked loudly in agreement before heading out the door* "Peace" *Villi said as he stepped out of the restaurant and into the rain* Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -He remained silent and heard their words before getting up and stretching out, his hard as oak bones popping loudly.- "This was rather enjoyable... I'll meet you three tomorrow..." -He said as he walked towards the door and thought about how nice was this talk. They got to know each other better which was always helpful so now Fumetsu was going to go home and take a nap, preparing himself for what was going to come tomorrow. Once outside the building he did the Ram hand seal and vanished out of sight with the Body Flicker- EirwynFrostSilver: -She stood up with the two, and followed them outside.- "See you both tomorrow." -she said with a polite bow, watching as both of them disappeared. Her now dry hair becoming wet once again in the rain. She was going to go home and rest to prepare herself for their next assignment. She headed down the street to return to her family home, wondering what it was that Akatori-sensei would assign next. Either way, she would be ready for it.- '''End Results:'''